Evil Redone
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: You may think you know this story but do you really? What happens when a cursed Shaggy takes Christina hostage? Will Molly and Danny be able to save her? Does she need saving at all?
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pouring down as Christina and her friends drove through the dreary looking forest

"Christina don't you have a map?" Molly asked.

"Well I did but your boyfriend fried it" Christina replied shooting Danny a glare.

"Whoops" Danny laughed nervously.

"Yeah whoops indeed" Christina huffed turning her attention back to the road.

"Hey look a castle let's see if whoever lives there can give us directions" Molly suggested.

"That's not a good idea" Christina replied keeping her eyes on the murky road.

"Well what happens when this car breaks down?" Danny asked.

"For as long as I've had this car it hasn't broken down once" Christina replied patting the dash bored.

"Please Christina I need to move my legs they're sore" Molly whined propping her feet up.

"Fine but put your feet down" Christina ordered making a u-turn and heading back to the castle.

"Thank you"

"Yeah yeah" Christina replied with a dismissive wave.

"Well here we are" Danny said as they pulled up to the dark castle gates.

"This place gives me the creeps let's hurry" Molly said as they climbed out.

The castle itself was tall and dark. There were no lights on and all the curtains were drawn shut. Christina pushed open the gates and marched up the steps pulling her hood over her head thankful that she'd chosen the purple jacket with the hood instead of the leather one in her car. The doors opened with a low moan sending shivers down their spines. Slowly the trio entered the dark place only to have the heavy oak doors slam shut behind them causing them to flinch before pressing on. The walked down the hall Danny taking the lead.

"Laura's going to kill me" Christina muttered.

"In here" Danny said leading them to an empty room.

The door slammed shut after their entrance. The group turned from the door to find they weren't alone. Sitting on a throne across from them was a werewolf. He glared at them quietly with anger in his eyes. He slowly rose from the throne and walked over to them.

"And what gives you three the right to trespass?" he asked coldly crossing his arms over his chest.

"We just needed directions" Molly started.

"Then you came to the wrong place" The werewolf growled eyeing them.

"We just want to go home" Christina said trying to reason with him.

He fixed his eyes on Christina and she held back the urge to shudder. There was something

about him that was eerily familiar.

"Now what am I going to do?" he asked as he looked them over again.

"Let us go?" Molly suggested.

"Why don't I put you in the dungeon?" He retorted leading them out of the room and down several flights of stairs.

"Danny do something" Molly hissed.

"I wouldn't try" The werewolf warned.

Once they'd made it to the dungeon he pushed Molly and Danny into a cell with glowing green bars and slammed the door shut..

"They'll burn you if you touch them" he warned.

With Molly and Danny locked up he turned to Christina and grabbed her by the arm before disappearing with her.

...

* * *

They'd been transported to the tallest tower. Christina yanked her arm from the werewolf's grip and turned to face him.

"What are you going to do to them?" Christina asked.

"Nothing yet but you however will stay in this tower and rot" he growled.

"What?" Christina asked in shock.

"Of course you don't remember but I'm not going to tell you"

"What did I do to you?"

"It's not what you did Christina"

"How do you know my name?"

"That's not your problem"

With that the werewolf disappeared leaving Christina alone in the bare tower. She slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest confused. What did she do? Christina couldn't help it as tears begun to fall.

...

"WHERE'S CHRISTINA" Molly shouted reaching out to shake the bars only to be pulled Back by Danny.

"Molly I want you to take a deep breath"

"BUT CHRISTINA-"

"Breath"

Molly obeyed and took a deep breath.

"Yelling isn't going to help"

"I know" Molly sighed.

"You can go" the werewolf said popping in.

"Where's Christina?" Molly asked as they stepped out of the cell.

"She's not coming with you"

"But-"

"Goodbye"

And the two phantoms were sent home.

...

* * *

"What just happened?" Molly cried when they appeared in front of Monster High.

"We've been...spared"

"But Christina could be in trouble"

"WE should talk to Draculaura"

"Ya think?"

...

* * *

In the tower Christina laid down and winced before pulling her wand out of her back pocket. She could escape! She thought of home and waved the wand only to open her eyes with disappointment as she realized that she hadn't done anything. The castle was probably enchanted. Christina paced in frustration. She had to get out of here.

"It's no use" A voice growled in her ear.

"Why?" Christina demanded.

"I have my reasons" the werewolf said coldly taking Christina's wand.

"Give it back" Christina cried spinning around to face her captor.

"No"

"It belongs to me give it back"

"Since when do vampires use wands?"

"I-I" Christina faltered.

"You don't have an answer do you?"

"Just give it back"

"Why should I?"

"It was a gift please give it back"

"Fine it's of no use anyway"

The wand clattered to the ground and Christina picked it up and cradled it before placing it back in her pocket. When she looked up her captor had gone or so she thought.

...

"Wait I don't understand what happened?" Frankie asked confused.

"Christina is in trouble" Molly sighed with frustration.

"We have to do something" Draculaura said.

"Ya think?"

"But what can we do?" Danny asked.

"We storm the castle and rescue Christina of course" Molly declared.

"But how?"

"How else?" Molly said her hands starting to glow purple.

"We don't even know where this castle is"

"But we've got to help her" Molly cried.

"We know"

...

* * *

Christina resumed her position against the wall and the tears started anew. Shaggy watched from the shadows with surprise Vampires weren't able to cry were they? They were heartless! Weren't they? Then Shaggy felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. Sympathy. As quickly as the emotion arose however it disappeared. This was just a trick! In his rage Shaggy transported back to his own room to mope.

...

Christina was awakened sometime later by something cold on her arm. She opened her eyes slightly and was greeted by something big and brown.

"Hello" it said and Christina realized it was a dog.

"Hello" she replied while sitting back up.

The dog sat down in front of her before speaking again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Christina"

"It's nice to meet you my name is Scooby"

Something about that name sounded familiar to Christina but why?

"Are you hungry?" Scooby asked.

"Yes"

"You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Garlic and I'm vegetarian"

"I'll be back" Scooby said before slipping away.

Scooby returned five minutes later with an apple.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find anything better I had to hurry"

"It's alright" Christina said before sucking the apple dry until only the core remained.

"I have to go" Scooby said glancing around.

"Okay"

So Scooby left. Christina finally got up again and walked over to the window. Out of curiosity she reached her hand out and discovered the barrier as her hand rested against it.

"It was only a matter of time before you discovered that"

Christina spun around at the sound of her captor.

"Nothing gets out unless I say so" he continued.

"But why me? Why all of this?"

"Because someone deserves to pay"

"But why me I haven't done anything"

"Not true"

"Then what did I do wrong?"

"Oh like you don't know"

"I don't I swear"

"Then sit here and learn"

...

"Ugh" Molly cried slamming her fists on the table.

The group had been trying to form a plan for an hour and a half now with no results.

"Molly calm down" Danny said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"CALM DOWN?" Molly roared turning to face him while the girls backed away.

"We'll think of something" Frankie said.

"I KNOW THAT" Molly yelled.

"Molly-"

"Don't Molly me right now Danny"

"But-"

"Just look at Draculaura she hasn't stopped crying" Molly said pointing to the pink vampire who was sobbing into Clawd's chest.

"We know-"

"I know you know but it's time we take action" Molly said before driving her fist through a wall.

"Let's get back to work"

...

Christina turned back to the window where she could see the moon over the trees. It was a comforting sight. She ignored the werewolf who still stood there waiting for her response. He wouldn't get one if he acted like that it was plain and simple.

"Look at me" he demanded.

Christina kept her eyes on the moon.

"I said look at me" he repeated walking close enough that Christina could feel his breath.

Silence.

All too suddenly he yanked on her jacket ripping it off and exposing her wings.

"What?" he cried in confusion.

"So now you know" Christina said while picking up her jacket and putting it back on.

"But-"

Christina turned once again to the window as fresh tears blurred her vision. She felt ashamed to be crying. She couldn't afford to show weakness. Her captor left without another word. Once he was gone Christina pushed herself onto the windowsill in deep thought. She needed to think of something. Then she got an idea . Maybe just maybe she could send a letter.

So taking out her wand she managed to conjour a peice of paper and used her wand as a pen.

...

* * *

 _Dear Laura._

Help. I've been taken hostage and I don't know why . I can't seem to escape. There's a barrier that prevents me from doing so. I'm scared and I want to go home. Please help me.

-Christina.

...

* * *

"Oh please work" Christina whispered as she waved her wand over the now folded paper.

Surprisingly it worked. The letter had been sent causing Christina to sigh with relief. She stretched out on the floor hoping to get some much needed sleep. The tower was cold though causing her to shake like a leaf. As Christina drifted into dream land she felt something cover her.

...

* * *

Shaggy's rage had simmered down for now. Taking a breath he let his long forgotten emotions resurface He returned to the tower where he found Christina asleep. Looking down he felt bad and covered her shaking body with an old blanket. Clearly she needed it. As Shaggy left and walked back to his room questions nearly overwhelmed him. It was true he knew who Christina was but that was it . He decided he wanted to know more. However someone needed to pay. Since the chance had come he'd taken it and he wasn't backing down.

"Shaggy?" Scooby asked catching up to him.

"What?"

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Decide to hold her hostage"

"Someone needs to pay"

"But why her?"

"Because she was there"

"and?"

"And so I took my chances"

"Was it worth it?"

"Yes"

"I don't think it was"

"You weren't cursed"

"But I was there"

"And?"

"This isn't right"

"It's too late now"

* * *

 **So what do you guys think so far? What do you predict? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun rose over the treetops the next morning Christina awoke with a yawn. She sat up just barely remembering the night before. Then she looked down and discovered the blanket. Where had this come from? She came to the conclusion that Scooby must've brought it after she'd fallen asleep. Christina folded the blanket and put it to the side as she stood up. Walking over to the window she watched as the sun climbed into the sky recalling how she used to do this often before getting a job. She missed being able to see something like this everyday. Just as the sun had finished rising the door opened and Christina turned to see Scooby.

"Good morning Scooby" she greeted as Scooby entered the room.

"Good morning Christina. I brought you breakfast" Scooby replied.

"Thanks" Christina replied sitting down to eat.

Scooby retrieved an apple from the basket he'd brought and Christina took it gratefully. She ate it quickly and happily. Scooby then gave her some water knowing she hadn't had anything to drink the night before. After she'd finished he excused himself and returned downstairs to find Shaggy in the dining room slowly eating his own breakfast of pancakes and eggs.

"Why were you up there?" Shaggy asked looking up at Scooby.

"I was bringing Christina breakfast" Scooby replied truthfully.

"Why?"

"She needs to eat too"

"But she's a prisoner you aren't supposed to feed prisoners" Shaggy argued.

"Stop that"

"Stop what?"

"You've let your anger get the best of you again I know you gave her a blanket last night" Scooby said crossing his paws.

"It was a moment of weakness"

"No it was a moment of rational thinking"

"I'm going to finish this in my room" Shaggy said picking up his plate and vanishing.

"Will ever really be friends again?" Scooby asked himself.

…...

* * *

"Okay we have to tell him" Molly cried marching into the kitchen the next morning.

"Are you crazy Draculaura said he'd go nuts" Danny replied looking up from his Frosted Flakes.

"Danny **I'm** going nuts" Molly replied exasperated.

"Okay fine we'll tell him but Draculaura won't like it" Danny sighed.

"She can take it up with me later let's go"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"But-"

"I will drag you Danny"

"Fine"

…...

* * *

In the tower Christina sat bored. It was a wonder she sent the letter at all she couldn't even summon a book.

"Like I said before nothing gets in or out"

He was back.

"What's the matter Christina are you bored?" he asked stepping in front of her with a mock smile.

Christina looked at him without a word. He stood in place his arms crossed waiting for an answer. Staring at her with anger but Christina simply waited for him to get bored and leave.

"You know you never told me why you have wings" he said slyly propping himself up on the window sill.

"I'm not going to tell you" Christina replied.

"No your little silent treatment isn't going to work not if you want out"

…...

* * *

Shaggy after finishing his food thought some more about what he had discovered about Christina. Wings? Magic? Why did she have them? Shaggy in his frustration collapsed onto his bed with a groan. It was her fault. All her fault she deserved to stay up there but Shaggy was curious. Maybe if he let her out he could spy. He tossed and turned on his bed in thought. Should he? Was it a good idea? Then he took the barrier into consideration. After all she wouldn't be able to get out. He stood up deciding to let her out but only if he got an explanation.

…...

* * *

"I'm not going to tell you" Christina repeated.

"But don't you want out?"

"Yes but I'm not desperate" Christina replied.

"You will tell me"

"Not when you act like that"

He stood there suddenly silent. Did he really expect her to spill all just to get out of the tower? She wasn't that desperate. Besides no one treated her this way! She wasn't going to spill everything to the person responsible for her being here.

"Tell me" he demanded.

"No"

"Tell me"

"Not a chance"

"You'll want out of here sooner or later"

"You're right but I'm not going to explain myself to a jerk" Christina replied coolly.

In his frustration he disappeared from the room.

…...

* * *

"WHAT?" Dracula cried after Molly had finished explaining everything.

"I'm sorry to say it's true" Molly replied calmly.

"Just yesterday she was teaching why in the world was she with you?" Dracula asked.

"She wanted to come visit" Danny said.

"Then how did she get lost on her way here?"

"Well I wanted to go to this really cool museum and she said we go go but on the way there I accidentally burned the map" Danny admitted.

"WHY?"

"Well the Box Ghost-"

"Save it just tell me where this castle is already"

"We don't know"

"WHAT"

"We just popped back home"

"Well then Molly FIND IT"

"Yes Sir"

…...

* * *

"Why did you tell him we agreed not to" Draculaura sighed later.

"I was about to go crazy we had to" Molly replied.

"But now he's in a really bad mood"

"Sorry"

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Danny asked.

"You find Christina before Daddy loses his head" Draculaura replied.

"Good Idea"

…...

* * *

"Shaggy?" Scooby asked.

"What?"

"It's nearly lunch time aren't you going to come out of there?" Scooby asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes I'm coming" Shaggy replied standing.

"Why were you in there for so long?"

"Her" Shaggy growled.

"Here we go again" Scooby sighed as he and Shaggy walked to the dining room.

"It's her fault all her fault" Shaggy mumbled.

"You need to stop" Scooby replied.

"Stop? Look at me I'm a werewolf! No one will ever accept me now" Shaggy cried.

"I still accept you" Scooby pointed out.

"Yes but no one else will ever" Shaggy replied as they entered the dining room.

"How do you know that? You chose to hide from the world" Scooby said.

"She ruined my chance at a normal life!"

"You could've still had a normal life" Scooby argued.

"And listen to Him the rest of my life? No thank you!"

"You didn't even try to tell our friends they would have accepted you Shaggy"

"They would've ran away from me"

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do"

Scooby looked at Shaggy. His friend was hurting. It seemed he was forever broken and wounded from the events three years ago. Scooby didn't blame him but he wanted Shaggy to heal. Being isolated from the outside world didn't do anything to help the situation. Scooby wanted to help but how?

….

* * *

Christina was beyond fed up. Why did Scooby remind her of something? Why did her captor look so familiar? More importantly what on earth did she do that got her locked up in the first place? She shouldn't have been there. She should've been at home with Laura getting dragged around on a shopping spree as her cousin complained about how little her closet was despite the fact that it could be it's own building. She should've been but she was trapped here with no apparent way out. She slumped down to the floor again and sighed leaning back against the wall. How much time had passed? Did they ever get the letter? How long would she be here?

"Christina?"

Christina looked up as Scooby entered the room carrying another basket.

"Hello Scooby"

"Ready for lunch?" Scooby asked setting the basket in front of her.

"Yes thank you" Christina replied opening the basket.

Scooby sat down as Christina slowly munched on the fruit he'd brought her. He remembered Christina. She was at the party that night. She'd been off to the side talking with a pink vampire. The next day he hadn't seen her until it was too late. However unlike Shaggy he didn't think she honestly knew anything.

"All finished?" Scooby asked a few minutes later.

"Yes thank you Scooby"

"You're welcome" Scooby replied before picking up the basket and leaving.

Shaggy was waiting when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I told you not to feed her" he said.

"I'm not going to let her go hungry"

"That's the point"

"Starving someone isn't right Shaggy"

"She deserves it"

"You need to take a deep breath and calm down" Scooby replied.

"Why?"

"Because you'll feel better afterwards"

Shaggy in response disappeared out of there.

…...

* * *

"You ready to talk yet Christina?" he asked/

"No" she replied not turning from the window.

"You have to tell me eventually if you want this sent"

Christina turned from the window to see him holding her letter.

"You tricked me!" she cried.

"Yep"

"Give it to me" She demanded lunging for her paper.

"No" he replied jumping back.

"Why not?"

"Do you honestly think I was going to allow this?"

"Give it back"

"You want it then talk"

"Never"

"Oh well then"

To Christina's horror the letter ignited in flames before crumbling to ash.

"No" she moaned dropping next to the pile of ashes.

"Maybe you'll think before trying that again"

Then he was gone.

* * *

 **Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Christina stared with tear filled eyes at the pile of ashes before her. He'd destroyed it her only chance at getting help. What would happen to her now? Why? Why the hatred for her? Sighing she pondered her options trying not to look at the remains of her letter then with a final long sigh she realized what would have to be done if she wanted to ever be able to leave.

…...

* * *

"THIS IS POINTLESS" Molly cried angry as her hands burst into purple flames.

"Molly take a deep breath" Danny said calmly.

"I REFUSE TO CALM DOWN" Molly shouted in response.

"Yelling won't help Christina" Danny replied.

"May I make a suggestion?" Draculaura asked meekly.

"What?"

"Why don't you see Miss Grimwood she'll be able to help"

"Of course" Molly replied as sanity begun to return.

"Well Miss Molly shall we go?" Danny asked holding out his hand as he went to the open window.

"Yes let's go now" Molly replied taking Danny's hand and flying away.

…...

* * *

Hours passed as Christina waited. Finally as the moon begun to climb into the sky Scooby arrived bringing dinner. Christina ate slowly silently contemplating what she was going to do. It was only a matter of time. Would she really do it? Could she? After Scooby had picked up and left/ Christina counted the seconds. When she reached ten he appeared.

"Well Christina ready to talk?"

"No"

"I'll let you out"

Christina rolled her eyes before replying.

"Okay fine"

"I knew you'd give in"

"If you're going to be smart I won't tell you"

"Feisty aren't we Christina?" he asked as he sat down beside her.

"Do you want to hear or not?"

"Fine then tell all"

"My mother was a fairy and my dad was a vampire"

"And?"

"That's everything"

He looked at her trying to figure out if there was more. There was but she wasn't giving in. There was know way she'd tell him everything she knew. He studied her for a few minutes more before grabbing her arm and transporting them out of the tower. The reappeared inside a bedroom on the ground floor.

"As promised out of the tower but not free" he said releasing her arm.

"So I have to stay in here now?"

"No but there are certain rooms you're not allowed into"

"How am I supposed to know the difference?"

"They'll be locked"

Before she could ask anything more he was gone. Christina looked around her new room in interest. A large bed was in the center of the room. There was a night stand beside it. To the right was a very large window with a window seat. A single trunk stood at the end of the bed. It was overall a very plain room. As she sat down there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called.

Scooby entered the room and sat down across from her.

"Why'd you tell him?" he asked.

"I felt like a caged animal up there" Christina replied.

"Come on I'll show you around okay?"

"Okay"

…...

* * *

Even though it was somewhat late the drawbridge that led to the school was down when Molly and Danny arrived. Molly raced across the bridge and pounded on the front door. Danny by this time had given up trying to keep her calm and just went with whatever as long as it didn't result in property damage. As he joined her Sibella opened the door and led them inside to the main room where everyone was seated.

"Where's Christina?" Tannis asked looking at the phantoms in confusion.

"She's been-" Danny started.

"Kidnapped" Molly finished barely able to keep her composure.

"WHAT?" the girls asked.

"Why?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"We don't know we came here to ask for your help" Danny replied.

"Well I need you to tell me exactly what happened"

One explanation later.

"And we don't know why" Danny finished.

Sibella who'd been quietly listening sat in deep thought.

"What did he look like?" she asked slowly.

"Um brown fur,red eyes,claws" Danny said scratching his head as he tried to recall exactly what the werewolf had looked like.

"Was there a dog with him?"

"I didn't see one" Danny said.

"Molly can you draw this werewolf?" Sibella asked.

"Of course" Molly said as she grabbed some paper and a pencil.

After several minutes Molly held up the now completed drawing. A scowling werewolf in jeans and a tee shirt stared back.

"Oh dear" Sibella mumbled looking at the picture.

"What is it?"

"That's Shaggy"

"And"

"Daddy cursed him he was angry about it"

"And?"

"That's all I know"

"So now what?"

"We locate this castle" Miss Grimwood said.

"Okay"

…...

* * *

The next day Christina was awakened by a knock at the door. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before calling out.

"Breakfast in ten minutes" came Scooby's voice from the other side of the door.

Christina stood up and snapped her fingers to get ready for the day. Her magic may have been restricted but that didn't mean she'd lost it completely. She was now dressed in a blue top,jeans,and purple shoes. Her hair was now brushed and braided with a blue headband to keep it in place. Christina took a deep breath to calm herself. There was no telling what this day would bring. Scooby arrived and led her to the dining room. He was waiting. This was sure to be interesting.

"Hello Christina" he said coldly.

"Hello" Christina replied as she took her seat.

Dead silence. Christina was more interested in finishing her meal than making conversation that would no doubt turn into an argument. Christina could feel his eyes on her from across the table. What was his problem? She looked up and met his gaze.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Then stop staring at me"

The silence resumed as Christina finished her meal and pushed her plate away Scooby looked from Christina to Shaggy before deciding it was best to separate them. He didn't have to worry too much as Christina stood up and politely asked to be excused.

"Go ahead" Shaggy replied.

…...

* * *

Christina walked through the halls of the dark castle amazed at how it almost felt like home. In fact every now and then she felt she was being watched but she brushed it off as nerves. She rounded the corner and entered a room that seemed scarcely used. It was a music room and in the center sat a piano. Christina couldn't help herself it'd been so long since she'd played and she missed it. She sat herself at the bench and slowly begun to play one of her favorite songs from when she was a child. It wasn't long before she was singing.

" _Far away long ago glowing dim as an ember..."_

Christina had failed to notice she was being watched.

…...

* * *

 **So that ends this chapter what did you think? By the way the song Christina was singing is Once Upon a December. I recommend listening to it if you haven't heard it before it is a great song. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shaggy watched Christina from the shadows. Of all the rooms he expected her to take an interest in the music room hadn't been one of them. Shaggy hadn't been in this room for years. He hated the sight of the room. There was a deep pain whenever he was in the room and it was Christina's fault.

…...

* * *

A few years earlier.

"And I had this room made just for you Googie" Shaggy said as he slowly opened the door to the music room.?"

"This is amazing Shaggy it really is but why?" Googie asked as she took in the massive room.

"This is my home now and I was hoping it could be your home too" Shaggy replied with a smile.

"You mean live out in the middle of the forest?"

"Yes just us and no one will ever bother us. What do you say Googie?"

"I-I can't Shaggy"

Shaggy's face fell.

"Why?"

"Shaggy I love you I really do but since the incident you just haven't been the same. You refuse to move on and that isn't good. I'm so sorry Shaggy but I can't stay here" Googie said solemnly.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Shaggy I'm breaking up with you"

"You're not serious"

"Yes I am goodbye Shaggy"

With those words Googie left. Shaggy was heartbroken.

…...

* * *

Present.

Shaggy shook himself out of his thoughts with a scowl and continued watching Christina. She was so focused on what she was doing she didn't notice that Scooby had entered the room and was sitting just behind her. After she finished her song Scooby spoke.

"That was really pretty Christina"

Christina jumped slightly before turning to face the great dane.

"Scooby how long have you been there?" Christina asked.

"Not very long. Where did you learn to play like that?" Scooby asked.

"Well my uncle hired someone to teach me when I was little before my cousins were born" Christina replied.

"What about your parents?"

Christina stiffened and Scooby realized he'd hit a sore spot so he changed the subject.

"Will you play another song?"

"Sure"

As Christina begun to play Shaggy was thinking about how carefully she'd answered the questiom. Something was up.

…...

* * *

"Anything yet?" Molly asked.

"Christina's right you are an impatient person" Winnie quipped looking up from her book.

"Well I want to save my friend, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Relax Molly we'll save her" Sibella said.

"We'd better"

…...

* * *

At lunch that afternoon Christina avoided looking at Shaggy while he did little else then stare at her.

"What?" she asked in annoyance.

"You're hiding something" Shaggy replied.

"What gives you that idea?"

"I saw you earlier the way you answered that question"

"And?"

"Tell the truth"

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"So you want to go back to tower?"

"No"

"Then answer the question"

"Shaggy-"

"Scooby!"

"You want an answer? Fine Dracula Uncle Dracula! Happy?" Christina asked before storming off to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Don't walk away from me!" Shaggy yelled before transporting himself to Christina's rooom.

"Oh no" Scooby mumbled.

…...

* * *

"What do you want now?" Christina asked exasperated.

"DRACULA IS YOUR UNCLE?"

"Yes so?" Christina asked calmly.

"Like you don't know"

"Please enlighten me what did I do to you?" Christina said sitting down.

"You did this to me!"

"I did no such thing"

"Yes you did the minute you crossed the finish line!"

Then Shaggy was gone.

"Argh" Christina groaned flopping down in anger.

Finish line? What did that mean? Christina turned this way and that way thinking before falling asleep like she'd do when she got angry with something or some one.

…...

* * *

" _It's going to be a photo finish folks" Dracula's voice cried through the speakers._

 _Christina could see the finish line but in her rear view mirror she could also see the werewolf car catching up to her. The werewolf had arrived a few days ago and while Christina was happy the race had been saved she wasn't giving up. Not even when the course had changed. She'd stayed up late planning a short cut so no one would see her coming and it payed off as she crossed the finish line._

… _..._

* * *

Christina sat up with a start. The race three years ago. No wonder he looked so familiar but why was he angry with her? She couldn't just ask however as he'd proven to have a temper of sorts.

"Christina?"

"Yes Scooby?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes"

Scooby opened the door and walked inside before shutting the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine"

"I'm really sorry about Shaggy"

"It's alright I can take being yelled at" Christina replied with a smile.

"You never finished lunch should I bring you something to eat?"

"That would be nice"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile Molly was on the phone with Draculaura.

"Why can't you just ask him?" Molly was saying.

"Daddy's been touchy since you told him. He won't let me go anywhere but school" Draculaura replied.

"But if he knew who Shaggy was or if Shaggy had been there at anytime wouldn't there be a mention of it somewhere?"

"I could check the library"

"That's a good place to start"

"I'll let you know if I find anything"

"Okay"

…...

* * *

 **Okay that ends this chapter! What did you think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Draculaura slipped into the library a few days later when her father left on an important trip. Dracula had ordered the Hunch Bunch to keep a sharp eye on Draculaura but this worked to her advantage. She cornered the two five minutes after entering the library.

"Boys tell me what you know about a werewolf named Shaggy" she ordered.

"With all due respect-" Brunch started nervously.

"TELL ME NOW"

"Yes ma'am right away" Brunch said before rushing off to recover the lost records of Shaggy and his time there.

"Please be alright Christina" Draculaura mumbled when the two were out of ear shot.

...

* * *

In the castle Christina was once more wandering the halls. Scooby trailed a little ways behind her making sure she didn't do anything to upset Shaggy more than he already was. Christina didn't mind though she found that Scooby was great company. He'd told her that Molly and Danny were returned home unharmed which was a great relief. Now as she took in her surroundings she kept drawing mental comparisons to home and found that they were in fact very similar. They were both very dark and big. The windows she passed were all clean. She even discovered a few hidden passages here and there. Her favorite led right from the music room to the library.

Christina still missed home though and hoped she could find some means of getting back. She was telling Scooby some small things she missed.

"I had this book" she was saying "It was huge and filled with fairy tales."

"Where did you get it?" Scooby asked.

"I've always had it" Christina replied.

"Why fairy tales?"

"I don't know" Christina lied.

"What was the best thing about it?"

" There were all these pictures. They were beautiful paintings and little black and white pictures throughout the book" Christina sighed.

"It sounds cool"

"It was I wish I had it now"

"Why can't you?"

"I've tried I can't get it"

"That's sad"

"Tell me about it"

"Want to go to the music room for a while?" Scooby asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure"

…...

* * *

"Is this all of it?" Draculaura questioned the Hunch Bunch looking down at the very small stack.

"Yes ma'am" Brunch replied.

"Thank you now please leave" Draculaura asked as she sat down.

"your father-"

"I SAID LEAVE"

"Yes ma'am"

The Hunch Bunch scurried away like scared children. Draculaura hated having to yell at them but that was the one way they'd listen to her right now. With a sigh she pulled out her phone and called the others. After telling them all to come over asap she hung up and waited. Clawdeen, Frankie, Cleo and, Lagoona arrived in five minutes. Molly and Danny arrived after ten minutes with Sibella in tow. After everyone was seated at the table Draculaura brought forward the small stack of information and set. it in the center of the table.

"That's it?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so" Draculaura replied.

"Well let's look at what we've got" Frankie said pulling the first paper from the stack.

…...

* * *

Christina sat at the piano humming along as she played. Scooby had left to make lunch so Christina was alone or so she thought.

"You are aware there are things in here besides a piano right?"

Christina flinched and turned to face Shaggy.

"Yes your point is?" she asked.

"Can't you do anything else?"

"Well I could-" Christina started standing.

"Save it" Shaggy cut her off he knew where this was going.

"You asked" Christina pointed out.

"Ugh" Shaggy growled before leaving.

"I wonder what his problem is"

…...

* * *

Years ago.

Shaggy sat heartbroken at the piano. Why was his life falling apart? He knew why it was Christina's fault and if he ever got the chance he'd repay her. His life was destroyed. Googie had left him just like every other girl he'd been with. He hoped this time would be different but that was sadly not true and it was Christina's fault.

"I'll make her pay for this" he yelled.

…...

* * *

Present.

Christina went from the music room back to her own still very empty room. Sitting down at the window seat she turned to look outside at the miles upon miles of forest. If she could only get out of the castle she could drive away as her car was still outside. Slowly it begun to rain which didn't surprise Christina it seemed to rain a lot in this forest. She brought her knees to her chest and tried to figure things out. She knew Shaggy was angry at her because she won the race but she won fairly, well fair enough for a race with no rules anyway. She was missing something.

Every time she tried to ask he'd get angry and yet he constantly asked her questions. When she tried to ask Scooby he'd change the subject but why? Christina was starting to get annoyed by it. It was then that she would have to take matters into her own hands and do some digging. She'd have to be careful. There was no telling what she was getting herself into.

…...

* * *

 **What did you think? Suggestions? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later Christina was going through the library trying to find something to read. So far her search for answers had been fruitless and so she put it on hold. Shaggy had been popping in and out every now and then mostly to bug her but so far today he hadn't shown up at all. Scooby was currently fixing lunch so Christina had some alone time. Although there were two others living in the castle Christina couldn't help but feel lonely since there was no contact with the outside world. Christina found her escape in the many, many books. As she climbed a ladder to reach the top shelf something caught her eye. An old worn book was tucked under some newer books as if to hide it. This interested Christina who very carefully used her magic to ease the book out from under the stack and bring it to her.

There was a very thick layer of dust on the cover. It was so thick in fact that you could barely read the title. Hopping down from the ladder Christina found a place to sit beside a large window and wiped the cover off. She was greatly surprised when she read the title. The Grimness Book of Records. Wasn't this supposed to be at home locked in a protective case? What was it doing here? Why did Shaggyy out of all people have it? Christina gently opened the book to the last book marked page and her eyes grew wide as she saw what was written there. Shaggy was the next or by now current werewolf. How had she not seen this before? Then the book started glow and the next page turned itself.

…...

* * *

" _If you win the race I'll turn you back to your simple, nerdy, normal self and send all of you back where you came from" Dracula said._

" _You mean it?"_

" _Trust me"_

" _Fine I'll do it. I'll race"_

" _Good"_

…...

* * *

As the book closed Christina grew pale. Putting the book aside she ran from the library and down stairs. While exploring Christina had noticed a door to what she presumed was a basement but what if it was a garage instead? At the bottom of the stairs she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. It was a garage after all. Just across from her was a door that most likely led to outside but right at thaat moment Christina could care less. Instead she turned and her eyes filled with horror at the sight before her. Two race cars one was red and the other was the werewolf car. The same one she'd beaten three years ago!

"It really _is_ my fault" Christina said her voice cracking as she spoke.

Then it made sense to her. After she'd won the werewolf had gotten out and stormed off in a fit of anger. At the time Christina had chalked it up to him being a sore loser. As she accepted the trophy that year her uncle had watched with a wide smile. He'd praised her over and over again for winning the race even though she'd done it twice before. All because Shaggy had lost. The only reason was that Shaggy had lost. She'd doomed him. It was all her fault! She'd never approved of her uncle doing things like that. She never saw what was so fun about ruining lives. When in fact she'd done it herself.

"Took you long enough" Shaggy growled from behind her.

"I-I didn't mean too" she whispered staring at the floor.

"You're just as bad as he is" Shaggy replied.

"I didn't mean too" Christina repeated not willing to face Shaggy.

"Well you did and you ruined my life"

Then Shaggy turned and went back upstairs for lunch.

As tears started to well up in her eyes Christina turned and ran to her room. She shut the door behind her and collapsed on the floor sobbing. She didn't mean to do this! If she had known she would've backed out. She would've help Shaggy win instead of sealing his awful fate. She was angry at herself now. All her fault! She deserved to be locked in that tower! She hated causing misery and for the last three years she'd been unaware that she had done just that. No wonder he hated her so much. Christina cried herself to sleep that night she was truly to blame.

…...

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Molly asked Draculaura.

"Well he's raced before"

"I think you've got something keep digging"

…...

* * *

Over the next several days Christina sat at the window crying. She barely did anything else. Scooby brought her meals and asked her again and again if she'd like to do anything but her answer was always the same No. One day Shaggy who was very, very bored decided to see what Christina was doing in there. When he entered her room he found her seated next to the window watching the rain outside. He heard her sniffle. Was she still crying? He would've thought she'd gloat and laugh about this. However she was doing just the opposite and for some unexplained reason Shaggy didn't like it. He made no move to talk to her. He only stood there and stared at the broken girl by the window. Shaggy wouldn't admit it to anyone but he felt bad. Really bad for doing this.

"What do you want?" she asked looking up.

"It's nearly lunch time" Shaggy replied.

"I don't want anything" Christina sighed.

"You have to come out eventually"

"No I don't" Christina replied putting her head back down.

Okay he **did** feel really, really bad but why?

…...

* * *

 **Okay what did you think? Thank you to** DRAGONDAVE45 **for helping me with this chapter. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Molly was fed up. Draculaura couldn't find anything so the time had come for them to confront Dracula . Danny was hesitant but Molly dragged him there.

"What did you need to see me about?" Dracula asked looking up from his paperwork.

"Tell us about Shaggy" Molly demanded.

"Excuse me?"

"Shaggy. Tell us about Shaggy Christina depends on it" Molly replied.

"Well three years ago the werewolf retired and I needed a replacement. I found out that Sha-Gee was the next potential werewolf so I sent the Hunch Bunch after him. He got here and he refused to race so I made him a deal. If he won I turn him back to normal. He lost and so I burned the counter spell. He took the werewolf car and disappeared a few days later." Dracula explained.

Molly was angry now.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? SHAGGY IS HOLDING CHRISTINA HOSTAGE AND NOW I UNDERSTAND WHY"

"He's what?" Dracula cried.

But Molly stormed away feeling the need to punch something and say some less than nice things. Her best friend was in danger and it was all thanks to the person who was supposed to take care of and protect her.

"Molly?" Danny asked with concern as Molly passed him.

"We **need** to find the castle" Molly grumbled grabbing Danny and pulling him away.

…...

* * *

"Wait you're telling mw Daddy did this?" Sibella cried when Molly and Danny returned to the school.

"Yes" Molly replied with an eye roll.

"But why?" Sibella asked.

"Because he _needed_ a werewolf" Molly said.

"That's not right"

"I know"

"Let's get back to work"

…...

* * *

When night fell Shaggy popped into Christina's room. She hadn't made a noise all day. She still hadn't come out and Scooby refused to tell him anything. Scooby in fact was rather agitated with Shaggy and his pour treatment of Christina. Christina was in bed asleep. He walked over to where she laid with the red covers pulled up to her chin. In the dim light of the lamp he could see her tear stained cheeks. How long was she going to keep this up? She couldn't possibly be upset could she? Shaggy left without a sound and walked to the throne room where Scooby was sleeping on the rug. When Shaggy walked past he looked up lazily.

"Scooby is Christina still upset?" Shaggy asked as he sat down.

"Yes very upset" Scooby replied dryly.

"But why?"

"Because she blames herself now. You crushed her" Scooby said.

"She'll get over it"

"You really believe that?"

"She has to eventually"

"You haven't gotten over the incident"

"That's different" Shaggy argued.

"No it isn't it's exactly the same. You blame her and she blames herself now" Scooby replied.

Scooby walked away. Shaggy sat there dumbfounded. Christina and Dracula were related didn't they think the same. Was all the crying an act? Had she fooled Scooby? She didn't really feel bad did she? Shaggy was going to find out. As Shaggy stood up to go to his room he heard something. Yelling. Christina was yelling but why? He raced down the hall and opened the door. She was thrashing around in bed she was still asleep. He listened for a minute.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? IT'S NOT FAIR! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS"

Was she yelling about him? Shaggy didn't have time to think. He had to wake Christina up before she hurt herself or someone else. He approached the bed calmly. Slowly he begun to shake Christina but that wasn't helping.

"Christina" he said trying to wake her.

Nothing.

"Christina" he repeated starting to pinning her arms down so she wouldn't hit him.

Finally after a few minutes she jolted awake tears streaming down her face. Shaggy backed away not wanting to be seen but she'd already seen him. After catching her breath she asked what he was doing there.

"You were yelling" Shaggy replied plainly.

"I was? I'm sorry I disturbed you"

Did she just apologize?

"Has this happened before?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes" Christina replied looking down.

"Why?"

"It's nothing besides you probably wouldn't care anyway" Christina replied quietly.

Not knowing what to do Shaggy left very confused.

…...

* * *

"Any luck?" Molly asked looking over Sibella's shoulder.

"I wish Molly"

"I need to hit something" Molly declared.

"Just don't hit me"

"I've got something" Miss Grimwood announced.

"What?" Molly asked excitedly.

"There's a castle but it's quite a ways from here"

"What do we do Miss Grimwood?" Winnie asked.

"We make a plan"

...

* * *

The next day Christina woke up to a sight she hadn't seen in a while. The sun was shinning through her window. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as the memory of the previous night came back to her. Had that really happened? As she stood up and looked around she saw something laying on her window seat. Curious she walked over and what she saw surprised her. A large red, hardcover book was there. A gold border framed the cover. And in the center written in fancy cursive writing was _Fairy Tales._ This couldn't be real! Gently Christina picked it up and begun to flip through the pages eventually landing on her favorite page.

The picture of Beauty and the Beast. Christina sat down with a smile. Maybe today would be a little better.

* * *

 **Predictions?** **Please review it'd make me happy and I haven't had such a great day.**


	8. Chapter 8

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Draculaura yelled at her father.

"The race-" Dracula started only to be cut off again.

"The race could've gone on without a werewolf" Draculaura said folding her arms as she stood her ground.

"But tradition-"

"NO IT COULD'VE WENT ON"

"You're not listening to me Draculaura"

"Why?"

"If i'd canceled Christina would've been crushed"

"So you cursed a guy because you didn't want to upset Christina when in fact this very knowledge would upset her?"

"She'll never find out"

"You forget she's being held captive by the person you cursed she'll find out like it or not"

With those words Draculaura turned on her heel and left slamming the office door behind her. Dracula sat down and put his head in his hands he knew he hadn't heard the last of it just yet and he wasn't prepared to hear the rest. He was angry at himself.

"I'm sorry Radu so very sorry" he mumbled.

…...

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Molly asked.

"Well first we have to find out if this is the right castle and we'll go from there" Miss Grimwood replied calmly.

"How long will that take?" Molly asked flopping on the couch.

"I don't know"

…...

* * *

In the castle Christina was happily reading. She was pulled from her book as someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she called.

"It's time for breakfast" Scooby said.

"Coming" Christina replied.

Putting her book aside she snapped her fingers to change her clothes. She now wore a red top blue jeans and boots. Her hair and been pulled into a ponytail and a single heart shaped clip held her bangs back. She opened the door and quietly walked to the dining room where Shaggy and Scooby were seated.

…...

* * *

Shaggy looked up upon Christina's entrance. He hadn't expected her to come given the events of the past few days. He found to his great surprise he was happy to see her. Christina sat down and begun eating quietly. Maybe she wouldn't hide all day today. Maybe allowing her to have her favorite book was the right thing to do after all. When Christina finished she stood up and asked to be excused.

"Go ahead"

Christina left Scooby and Shaggy by themselves.

"What did you do?" Scooby asked once Christina was far enough away.

"What do you mean?"

"You've done something I can tell"

"Fine I let her have that book she always talks about" Shaggy confessed.

"You've been spying on her" Scooby cried.

"Well why else would I let her out of the tower?"

"Because you felt sorry" Scooby replied.

"I do not"

"Then why would you let her have her favorite book? Then why would you give her the freedom to roam?" Scooby asked before leaving.

Shaggy was at a loss. Why had he done those things?

…...

* * *

"DADDY" Sibella yelled storming into her father's study.

Dracula had been expecting this.

"Sibella how's school been?" he asked calmly.

"Oh save it. Why did you do it?" Sibella asked.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Curse Shaggy what else?"

"I needed a werewolf"

"The race could've gone on without one" Sibella retorted.

"No it couldn't" Dracula said calmly.

"Yes it could and you know it"

"But tradition-"

"Can be changed"

"I would've had to cancel and Christina would've been upset"

"She's probably upset now"

"Well-"

"Why couldn't you think of anyone but yourself?" Sibella asked before leaving the room in tears.

…...

* * *

In the castle Christina was sitting in the library reading from her fairy tale book. She looked up as she suspected she was being watched but as always ignored the feeling. Flipping to the last page she ran her finger along the page until finding a seemingly lose page. Glancing around and seeing no one she pulled the "page" from the book and unfolded it to reveal her mother's letter. Christina scanned the letter even though she knew it by heart. She froze on her mother's signature wrote in fancy cursive and sighed.

"What do you have there?"

Christina jumped and turned to find Shaggy standing behind her.

"N-nothing" Christina said quickly hiding the paper.

"You're hiding something"

Shaggy managed to grab the letter out of Christina's hands.

"Please give it back" Christina begged fearful of what he would do.

"Why should I?" Shaggy asked.

"Please just give it back" Christina begged on the verge of tears.

"Why? How do I know you aren't trying to send a letter again?"

Christina lunged for the letter which Shaggy held out of her rech. When she lunged for it again he grabbed her wrist and held her there.

"Please don't burn it" Christina begged tears spilling down her face.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's from my mother. It's the only one I have" Christina cried.

"So you lied to me?"

"Partially. I found that three months ago" Christina confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Do you think I was going to tell you anything the way you were acting?"

"You lied to me I don't like being lied to"

"I-I'm sorry i-i was scared please don't destroy it . My parents are dead please don't destroy one of the only things I have from them"

Shaggy released Christina and slowly handed her the letter. She took it and tucked it back in her book. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she sat back down now cradling her book as if it would disappear. While Shaggy had seen her cry before this was a surprise to him. In the hopes of saving the letter she'd spilled all. She begged and pleaded. Shaggy now saw something else. A person as broken as he was. Hurt and confused just like him. Perhaps they were more alike than he thought.

Shaggy quietly sat in the chair across from Christina wanting to see what she'd do. Christina payed no attention to him and opened the book. From where Shaggy was seated he could see a picture of Sleeping Beauty on the page. Christina lifted the book to her face and begun to read or at least she tried anyway as her eyes were still filled with tears. Shaggy felt bad again.

…...

* * *

"WHY WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! UNDO IT!"

Shaggy was awoken by the yelling that night. He stood up and went to Christina's room. She was tossing and turning again. He approached the bed and pinned her down so she wouldn't hurt him/

"Christina wake up it's just a dream" he coaxed.

Her eyes popped open filled with tears. Seeing she was awake Shaggy backed away. Christina sat up trying to choke down her sobs. After taking a shaky breath she turned to Shaggy who was still standing there.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"It's alright it was just a bad dream"

"No I'm sorry about everything Shaggy"

"What do you mean?"

"If-if I had known I would've let you win. I'm sorry I lied about my parents I was just so scared I'm really sorry it's all my fault"

* * *

 **Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

He'd crushed her. Just like Scooby had said. He felt bad and he realized that he didn't like seeing her upset. As Christina sat there with tears falling Shaggy was at a loss. What was happening to him? He should've been happy to see someone like her broken but he wasn't happy about it at all. He realized by doing this he was no better than Dracula. He didn't want to be like that.

"No Christina it isn't your fault" he said softly.

"W-what?" Christina asked in confusion.

"You didn't know about the deal you were just doing the same thing everyone else was trying to do, win the race and I don't blame you for lying to me Christina you were scared. I've been a jerk and I'm sorry. I've just been hurt I guess and I didn't know what else to do" Shaggy admitted.

Christina was surprised. She didn't expect _him_ to be the one apologizing to _her._

"I forgive you" She replied.

"That's all I can ask for"

…...

* * *

A few days later at Grimwoods.

"So is it the right place?" Molly asked.

"Yes it in fact is" Miss Grimwood replied.

"Good so what's the plan and when do we leave?" Molly asked ready for some action.

"I'm afraid I must intervene" someone said.

The group turned to the doorway to see none other than Vincent Van Ghoul himself.

"Vincent it's wonderful to see you again" Miss Grimwood said with a smile.

"It's been some time" Vincent agreed.

"Okay, I'm sorry to break up this reunion but who are you and what do you mean by intervene?" Danny asked.

"My name is Vincent Van Ghoul and I must advise against trying to rescue Christina" Vincent replied calmly.

"WHAT? MY BEST FRIEND'S LIFE MAY BE ON THE LINE WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE" Molly fumed her hands bursting into flames.

"I understand why you're upset Molly but there is something you all need to see" Vincent replied pulling out a faded paper. Unfolding it he read:

 **A heart lays shattered across the floor their happiness no more. A life forgotten and thrown away, into this darkness comes a light to guide the way. This heart will mend and be sad no more when love shows the way.**

"What was that?" Molly asked quite confused.

"That was a prophecy"

"What?"

"I used to know Shaggy the very person your after but he's not as wicked as you believe" Vincent said.

"You've got to be kidding right?" Molly asked dryly.

"Trust me you'll see Christina again soon"

"Yeah right come on Danny"

…...

* * *

Scooby was happy. His best friend was finally healing. In fact Christina and Shaggy were spending lots of time together. Currently they were seated at the piano as Shaggy watched Christina play. Scooby looked into the room and saw them smiling. They were both happy.

"Will you play another song Christina?" Shaggy asked as Christina finished playing.

"Maybe later" Christina replied.

"What would you like to do now?"

"Read" Christina replied with a slight yawn.

"Are you alright Christina?" Shaggy asked as they stood up.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night" Christina confessed.

"Nightmares again?" Shaggy asked with concern.

"Yes"

"I told you it wasn't your fault Christina. I don't believe that anymore" Shaggy said gently.

"But it is" Christina said her voice cracking.

"No it isn't. It never was and it will never be your fault" Shaggy replied as they entered the library.

"But-"

"I don't blame you Christina you aren't the one that cursed me" Shaggy said.

As they sat down on the couch near by Shaggy wrapped his arm around Christina who was trying not to cry again. After a few minutes the sobs she'd been trying to hold in spilled out. Shaggy pulled Christina closer and tried to tell her it was okay. It hurt Shaggy to see her so upset.

"It's alright i'm right here" Shaggy said rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"My fault" Christina choked out.

"No it isn't" Shaggy whispered.

Slowly the crying stopped and Shaggy realized Christina had fallen asleep. Rather than take her to her room he sat there in case she needed him. Scooby came to tell him it was time for lunch but Shaggy only shook his head. Scooby left with a smile knowing what was happening. Shaggy was falling in love.

…...

* * *

Sometime later Christina begun to stir.

"Did you have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty?" Shaggy asked playfully.

"How long was I out?" Christina yawned.

"An hour maybe an hour and a half" Shaggy replied as Christina sat up.

"I'm sorry" Christina sighed.

"You don't have to apologize you needed to rest"

"But I feel bad about crying and stuff" Christina replied.

"Tell you what why don't you read me a story and we'll forget it ever happened" Shaggy replied handing Christina her fairy tale book.

"Deal" Christina laughed as she opened the book.

"Read this one" Shaggy said as Christina flipped through the book.

"Sleeping Beauty. Very funny Shaggy" Christina said in a mock angry voice.

As Christina begun to read Shaggy couldn't help but smile at the way her eyes lit up when she read or the way she had different voices for each character in the story. All pictures aside Shaggy could vividly see the castle surrounded by thorns where the Sleeping Beauty was. Christina made it feel like he was in the story and not just listening to it. A few months ago he would've scoffed at the idea that the person who won the race wasn't cruel hearted. He would've thought it was impossible but here he was sitting beside that very person as she read to him. He was happy to have a friend like her.

…...

* * *

Shaggy didn't need to guess what had caused the thumping noise. He stood and walked to Christina's room where she was laying on the floor asleep and crying. He sat down beside her and gently begun to shake her. Christina woke up and looked down in shame. Shaggy without saying a word pulled her close and told her everything was okay. Shaggy wished he knew how to help her. He didn't want her to suffer every night. She didn't deserve to suffer because of something her uncle did.

"I'm sorry I keep waking you up" she whispered.

"It's okay" he replied as an idea occurred to him.

Taking Christina's wrist he pulled her up and led her to the dining room. Christina sat down while Shaggy disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. Setting them on the table he took his seat next to Christina.

"I think you'd feel better if you talked about it" he said slowly.

"Well..."

…...

* * *

 _Christina flew over the finish line with a triumphant smile. She'd won the race. As she dismounted her bike she turned to see the werewolf break down in tears. Her uncle approached._

" _Why is he upset?" Christina asked._

" _Because you just sealed his fate Christina" Dracula replied._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Because of you he'll remain a werewolf forever"_

" _That isn't fair!"_

" _Yes it is"_

" _No it isn't he doesn't deserve this. It's not fair! Undo it! It's not fair!"_

 _As Christina continued to yell the world faded away until all she could see was the werewolf's tear filled eyes._

… _..._

* * *

Shaggy felt like crying. This is what she went through every night. This horrible dream constantly on repeat. Shaggy held her hand as she looked at him. All he could do was sit there and try to comfort her. Tomorrow he would cheer her up. She would forget all about that dream if he had anything to do with it.

…...

* * *

 **So what did you think? Were you surprised? Predictions? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Christina woke up to sunlight the next day. As she sat up she thought about the night before. Shaggy had tried and succeeded in making her feel better. When she'd gone back to bed she'd had a nice calm dream. Christina had dreamed about a green valley covered in flowers with a clear blue river running through it. Slowly Christina got out of bed and got ready for the day. When she opened the door ten minutes later she wore a purple and green dress and black ankle boots.

She arrived in the dining room to find Shaggy and Scooby waiting for her.

"Good morning Christina" they both greeted her as she sat down.

"Good morning" Christina replied with a smile.

"Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yes"

"that's good" Shaggy replied.

"So what would you like to do today Shaggy?" Christina asked as she ate her breakfast.

"What do _you_ want to do Christina?" Shaggy replied.

Honestly Christina would've loved to go for a flight but that option was off the table. So instead she said:

"I would like to paint I haven't been able to paint in a long time"

"We can do that. Come with me" Shaggy said pulling Christina away from the table.

Shaggy led her down the hall then upstairs. He opened the door to one of the many, many rooms to reveal a long forgotten art studio. When the castle had been built Shaggy had tried to include as many different forms of entertainment as he could so Googie would never want or need to leave. Since she'd left him anyway this room along with many others were unused. Shaggy was secretly very happy to let Christina use the room. Maybe it would help her forget about her awful nightmares.

"Can I watch?" Shaggy asked as Christina set out her supplies and tied on an apron.

"Sure" Christina replied cheerfully as she sat down on a stool and got to work.

"How long have you been painting for?" Shaggy asked.

"Almost as long as I've played piano" Christina replied with a small shrug.

The two fell into a comfortable silence. Shaggy watched with interest as Christina painted. Christina was painting the same place from her dream with a few minor tweaks such as it being sunrise. After an hour had gone by Christina put down the paint brush happy with her work.

"You're really good Christina" Shaggy commented.

"Thanks"

"What would you like to do now?" Shaggy asked as Christina stood up.

"I don't know. Why don't you pick?" Christina suggested.

"Let's go to the library"

"okay"

...

Meanwhile Molly was pacing through the living room of her apartment while Danny watched.

"It would help if you put down that Twinkie and help me think" Molly snapped at Danny.

"Sorry" Danny said through a mouth full of food.

"We need a plan to save Christina" Molly sighed falling onto the couch beside Danny.

"What do you have in mind?" Danny asked.

"We could storm the castle and get Christina out of there"

"And how do you know we'll be able to find her before we get caught?"

"We could try to knock Shaggy out cold"

"Do you really want to do this?"

"She's my best friend and I need to save her!'

"You're right I'm sorry" Danny apologized.

"I know you are"

...

Back in the castle Christina was reading to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Remember you mustn't talk to strangers" Christina read aloud.

"Can we see the picture?" Scooby asked.

"Sure" Christina replied turning the book around to show the picture of Little Red Riding Hood and her mother.

"But of course she talks to strangers" Scooby said as he looked at the picture.

"Well of course she does if she didn't there wouldn't be a story" Christina laughed.

"You've got a point" Scooby agreed.

"Keep going" Shaggy urged.

"Okay"

"It's like you haven't heard the story before" Scooby said.

Scooby knew what was happening. Shaggy just loved to hear Christina tell the story it didn't matter what story. Shaggy was falling in love but he wouldn't admit it. Scooby saw right through him though. He wanted to make Christina feel better. He wanted to make her happy and Scooby was all for it. For the first time in years Shaggy was happy.

...

Note. Please excuse any mistakes. I'm writing on my very old iPad and it's not the best at catching mistakes. I've tried to correct mistakes but I might of missed a few. I apologize please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Years ago.

Christina shut her locker to find Drew standing there. Drew was a vampire a grade higher than Christina. He was very tall, very strong and very, very self absorbed. He looked at Christina with a sly smile. His red eyes shining dangerously.

"Hello Christina" he greeted.

"hello Drew" Christina replied with an eye roll.

"So what time should I pick you up for our date?" Drew asked trailing behind Christina who'd begun to walk away.

"I don't believe I agreed to go on a date with you" Christina replied dryly.

"But you know you want to" Drew said stepping in front of Christina stopping her.

"No I'd rather move to Florida and fry in the sun there than go on a date with you" Christina replied trying to step around Drew.

"Oh don't be like that" Drew said wrapping his arm around Christina.

"Let go of me or you'll go to the Headmistress" Christina hissed.

"Says who?"

"Her" Christina said gesturing to the headmistress who'd arrived.

Drew let go of Christina and walked away angrily.

...

Present.

"DANNY GET THE DOOR" Molly yelled from her room.

"Why can't you do it?"

"BECAUSE I'M ANGRY THAT'S WHY"

"Okay fine" Danny sighed lazily walking to the door and opening it to reveal Drew with a wide devious smile.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked.

"I believe the correct question would be how can _I_ help _you"_ Drew replied calmly.

"MOLLY SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU" Danny yelled not wanting to deal with this guy.

"CHRISTINA?" Molly replied hopefully.

"No"

"THEN GO AWAY" Molly retorted.

"I can help you rescue her" Drew teased not giving up.

"Then please come in" Danny replied happy that someone could help.

"Thank you" Drew replied finally able to step over the threshold.

Molly came out of her room eager to hear what Drew had to say. She didn't know why but she felt like he had the answer she needed. Unknown to them however Drew had his own motives. If he rescued Christina she'd love him or so he thought. He thought that by doing this he could finally have the only girl he deemed worthy of him. All his prior attempts had failed but this one would work. It had to.

...

A few days later in the castle Christina was painting. Shaggy was sitting off to the side watching as she put the finishing touches on her painting of Draculaura. Shaggy had watched her paint almost everyday and he was beginning to see a theme. The paintings were nearly always of her family or her friends. She missed them and it made Shaggy sad to know this because he didn't want her to leave. She made him happy and he was sure he'd fallen in love with her but he was also sure she wouldn't feel the same way.

"There I'm done" Christina announced bringing Shaggy out of his thoughts.

"That's amazing Christina" he replied looking at the painting.

"Thanks but it's not that great" Christina replied looking at the painting.

"I think it is"

"Thank you"

"I bet lunch is ready if you're up for it" Shaggy said.

"Let's go"

As much as it hurt him shaggy saw the brief moment of sadness as Christina put the painting aside. Shaggy knew what needed to be done and it hurt him to think about it but it had to be done.

...

Later that evening Molly, Danny, and Drew spied on the castle. The plan was simple split up in three directions and find Christina. In his head Drew was already picturing Christina thanking him over and over again.

"Okay Molly go left, Danny go left and I'll take the front"

"right" the others agreed.

"On my mark" Drew said.

...

Meanwhile.

"Christina?"

"Yes Shaggy?"

"I need to talk to you" Shaggy begun slowly.

"What about?" Christina asked closing her book and giving Shaggy her full attention.

"I know you miss your family and your old life and well it's wrong of me to keep you here"

"What are you saying?"

"I release you you're free" Shaggy said calmly on the inside however he was already crying.

"really? You mean it?"

"Yes you're really, truly free"

"Thank you" Christina replied giving Shaggy a hug before turning and walking away.

She didn't see the tears in his eyes.

...

Drew had entered the castle. He crept along the walls not wa

nting to draw attention to himself. He heard a door open and turned. He was taken aback to see Christina standing there seemingly in perfect health.

"Drew what on earth are you doing here?" Christina demanded.

"I came to rescue you from the beast" Drew said flashing a million dollar smile and striking a heroic pose.

He did not expect what came next.

"The only beast around here is you" Christina retorted.

"What?" Drew asked his jaw dropping in surprise.

"Shaggy isn't a beast. He's one of the sweetest creatures I've ever met. You on the other hand only help people for your personal gain"

Was she really defending her captor?

"If I didn't know better I'd say you loved him" Drew replied grabbing Christina by the shoulders.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't . I don't know"

Drew in his anger slammed Christina into the wall knocking her out cold. As she fell to the floor he turned away with rage. This beast was going down. NO ONE stole his future wife and got away with it. That werewolf was going to die tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Scooby watched hidden from view as Christina fell to the floor. As soon as Drew had walked away Scooby rushed out of hiding. Hurriedly he begun to try and wake Christina. This was bad. Shaggy was in danger and Christina was hurt. Scooby had to wake Christina.

"Come on Christina wake up" Scooby cried shaking her.

Nothing.

"Shaggy needs you" Scooby said.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED?"

Scooby whipped his head around to see Christina's friends. He'd seen them when they first showed up. They rushed over and dropped beside Scooby. Then thankfully Christina started to wake.

"What happened?" Christina mumbled as she sat up.

"You tell us" Molly replied calmly.

"Drew he knocked me out" Christina said in realization.

"Why would he do that?" Danny asked confused

"He's a psychopath but why is he here?" Christina asked.

"That's my fault actually" Molly confessed.

"So let me get this straight you thought bringing a psychopath was a good idea?" Christina asked crossing her arms.

"Well now that I think about it probably wasn't the best idea"

"Oh really?" Christina replied standing.

"We've got to help Shaggy" Scooby said panic in his voice.

"Right" Christina agreed.

"Wait you want to help the guy who's been holding you captive?" Molly asked in confusion.

"YES"

"Well okay then" Molly replied.

...

Meanwhile Drew was creeping through the halls trying to find Shaggy. As he walked along he kicked open any door he came across. That werewolf was going down. After a few minutes Drew kicked open the door to Shaggy's room where he was moping on the bed.

"Found you" Drew said pulling out his dagger.

Creeping up behind shaggy he thrust it into his leg causing Shaggy to cry out in pain. However Shaggy made no move to fight back.

...

"Did you hear that?" Molly asked as they ran through the halls trying to find Shaggy.

"It came from down here" Danny replied turning down a hall with the others following.

"I hope we're not to late" Christina whispered.

...

"Time to die" Drew declared ready to end Shaggy once and for all.

"NO"

Both Shaggy and Drew turned to find Christina standing in the doorway with Molly and Danny.

"Don't do it Drew" Christina begged tears streaming down her face.

"It's the only way Christina"

When Drew turned back to Shaggy he readied his weapon only to have it knocked out of his hands by Molly who was fuming angry.

"YOU HURT MY FRIEND. PREPARE TO DIE" Molly cried.

"Not happening" Drew replied knocking Shaggy into the wall.

However upon seeing Christina afraid and in tears Shaggy stood up. He hated seeing her like that and this jerk was going to pay. So even though his leg was burning with pain he launched himself at Drew who was knocked into the hall. Molly joined in the fight as did Danny while Christina was too stunned to do anything. Drew pulling out another dagger this one glowing green thrust it into Danny's arm causing the young hero to cry out in pain as he tried to pull it out of his arm. Molly seeing her boyfriend in pain charged at Drew knocking him through a wall. Drew hardly had time to recover before Shaggy picked him up.

"Please don't kill me" Drew said suddenly afraid.

Now Shaggy remembered that Christina was in the other room and knew she wouldn't approve of him doing a thing like this so he set drew down with a warning.

"Get out and don't ever come back or I WILL kill you"

With those words Shaggy turned and headed back to where Christina was.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"My head still hurts but it can wait" Christina said looking at Shaggy's injuries.

Before they could do anything however Drew took one final shot at shaggy managing to strike him in the shoulder. As Shaggy cried out in pain and fell Molly who'd grown quite angry blasted Drew causing him to burn to a crisp on the spot. That was the end of drew. Molly turned back to Christina who was busy trying to help Shaggy.

"Molly go help Danny" Christina said tossing her a roll of gauze.

"Sure thing"

"It hurts" Shaggy moaned.

"It'll be alright I promise" Christina replied as she wrapped Shaggy's wounds.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this"

"You don't have to apologize" Christina said as she helped Shaggy up.

"But I do. He could've killed you and it would've been my fault" Shaggy Replied.

"I wouldn't have let him besides I was more concerned about you"

"You were?"

"Yes"

"Christina I have something to confess"

"What is it?"

"I let you go because I couldn't bear seeing you unhappy but I also can't live without you. I love you Christina"

"I love you too"

Then they kissed resulting in fireworks which grabbed the attention of Molly and Danny.

"Are they kissing?" Danny asked as the two observed Christina and Shaggy.

"No Danny they're eating dinner" Molly replied sarcastically.

"EVERYONE YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS" Scooby yelled ruining the moment.

"Well lets go see what it is"

...

Standing outside was Dracula, Vincent, Mystery Inc and all of Christina's friends. Shaggy seeing this pulled Christina into the next room before they could be seen.

"I can't go out there Christina" he declared.

"Why not?"

"They'll hate me"

"You can do this"

"I'm scared Christina"

"I'll be right there with you now let's go"

"okay"


	13. Chapter 13

"Ready?" Christina asked Shaggy.

"Yes"

So taking Shaggy by the hand Christina led him outside where everyone was waiting. Shaggy refused to meet the eyes of his old friends. Everyone was surprised that Christina was with Shaggy. Their shock only lasted for a few minutes though as Christina was ambushed by her friends.

"We missed you" Tannis said.

"I missed you to" Christina replied happily.

Shaggy stood off to the side nervous. When the group broke apart they turned to Shaggy with faces of stone.

"So you're the one who held her captive" Sibella said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry" Shaggy replied knowing there was no avoiding this.

"It's alright Bella" Christina added calmly.

"How is this alright?"

"We love each other"

"WHAT?" everyone yelled.

"You heard me" Christina replied.

"We have a lot to discuss let's go inside" Shaggy said leading everyone inside.

After everyone was seated the room fell silent. No one knew how to start. Finally Dracula broke the silence because his anger was boiling by this time.

"YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR SHA-GEE"

Christina stopped Shaggy from responding.

"No you do Uncle Dracula"

"What?"

"You tricked him and you used me. Do you know how angry I am about that?"

"He and I made a deal"

"An unfair deal"

"Christina-"

"Save it" Christina declared.

The room once again fell silent. Shaggy refused to make eye contact with anyone but Christina. Christina in turn refused to look at Dracula. Vincent and Miss Grimwood took charge of the awkward situation. Vincent stood up and got everyone's attention.

"Now I'm sure you all have something to say but let me start by saying we're not here to scold Shaggy for his actions as Christina has already forgiven him and we should as well"

"FORGIVE HIM?" Dracula cried out.

"Yes"

"HE'S BEEN HOLDING CHRISTINA CAPTIVE"

"You're indirectly the reason for his actions Dracula" Vincent replied calmly.

"He hasn't hurt you has he Christina?" Draculaura asked trying to change the subject.

"Not at all" Christina replied.

"I would never dream of it" Shaggy added quietly.

"But why would he take Christina from us?" Tannis asked.

"I made a mistake but I'm sorry about it" Shaggy explained.

"I believe him" Draculaura said with the other girls nodding in agreement.

"You can't be serious how's he supposed to take care of her and I have to approve this" Dracula said stunned.

"Dracula they're old enough to make up their own minds" Miss Grimwood said.

"but-"

"No but's Dracula" Vincent said.

Miss Grimwood sent everyone out except for Mystery Inc, Christina and Shaggy. With the others gone Shaggy would be able to talk to his former friends without distractions. Scooby slipped back inside and took his place beside Shaggy. Shaggy however wouldn't meet the eyes of his friends.

"It'll be alright Shaggy I'm right here" Christina reminded him.

"It's been a long time Shaggy" Fred started.

"Yes it has" Shaggy agreed quietly.

"why'd you disappear on us?" Daphne asked.

"Look at me I'm a monster" Shaggy cried close to tears.

"But why wouldn't you at least try to talk to us?" Velma asked.

"You wouldn't understand"

"You're right we don't understand but you could've tried to explain to us" Daphne said.

"I was to scared"

"We missed you Shaggy"

"Yeah our team isn't the same without you and Scooby" Fred agreed.o

"I'm sorry but I can't solve mysteries with you guys anymore"

"You don't have to solve mysteries but we don't want to cut ties with you " Velma pointed out.

"I just don't know where to start" Shaggy said.

"We forgive you Shaggy"

"thank you guys"

"Now on to the important stufF. Are you guys really in love?" Daphne asked excitedly.

"Yes" Shaggy and Christina replied in unison.

"Are you going to get married?"

"Someday"

...

Next Dracula was brought in so he could talk to them. Vincent stood by and observed just in case things got out of hand.

"I'm glad you're okay Christina" Dracula started.

"I can take care of myself" Christina replied.

"Why does he have to be here?" Dracula asked Vincent as he pointed to Shaggy.

"Because he's affected by this as well" Vincent explained.

Then silence fell over the room. After some long minutes Vincent said to Christina:

"Is there anything you want to say to your uncle?"

Christina tapped her fingers against the table as she collected her thoughts. Finally looking at Dracula she began.

"Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't want to cancel the race"

"The race could've gone on without a werewolf besides there are plenty of werewolves who would be willing to take part in the race"

"I didn't think about that"

"You didn't think at all. Even if you did you only thought of yourself. I may not have knew my father but I know what he stood for. The very thing your reckless actions damaged. Equality. It makes me sick knowing that you used me like a pawn I. Your twisted game. It makes me sick to know you did this and no matter how many excuses you give me. No matter how many times you say you're sorry I won't buy it. I'll refuse to believe you, quiet frankly I don't believe I can forgive you"

With that Christina and Shaggy left to speak with the others.

...

Note. I hope this doesn't feel like I'm dragging it on I just want to make sure there aren't any lose ends. Please review


	14. Chapter 14

"What am I supposed to do Vincent?" Dracula asked desperately.

"Show her you really are sorry"

"But how she won't listen to me"

"Actions speak louder than words"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Do something to show her you regret your actions"

"Like what?"

"You have to figure that out for yourself now lets go"

Everyone left soon afterwards. Leaving Shaggy and Christina alone. Christina was still angry. Shaggy knowing this wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's so frustrating"

"I know Christina"

…...

* * *

Meanwhile Dracula was racking his brain for an answer. How could he have done this? He drove Christina away! He needed to fix this. Dracula stared at the wall then turned his attention to the pictures on his desk. He only focused on a picture of Christina on her sixteenth birthday. She never had a big party. It was just a few friends and family. Then Dracula got an idea. Quickly he called Vincent to fill him in.

"That might work Dracula" Vincent said after some thought.

"But he need something else" Dracula replied.

"it needs to be something special Dracula"

"I think I have an idea. How fast can you get here?"

"You tell me" Vincent replied appearing suddenly.

"Now all we need is Miss Grimwood"

…...

* * *

In the castle Christina was reading to Shaggy.

"Then drawing his weapon the prince prepared to fight the dragon"

"Christina?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think your friends are okay with us being together?"

"Yes"

"I hope so"

"Me too Shaggy"

...

* * *

"I think it's a wonderful idea Dracula I'd be happy to help" Miss Grimwood said.

"I've already spoken with Bloodgood she's agreed to let us use one of the rooms" Dracula replied.

"Draculaura and Sibella are putting the party together now all we need is a cure" Vincent added.

"Let's get to work then"

The three searched high and low for what they were after but couldn't find a thing. Dracula was growing anxious he needed to find this. To prove that he was really, truly sorry.

"Relax Dracula we'll find something" Vincent said looking up from the book he was going through.

"I hope so Vincent"

"How about this? It's not an exact cure but it would work" Miss Grimwood said showing the two a book.

"That's perfect"

…...

* * *

A few weeks later as Christina and Shaggy were eating breakfast Scooby came in holding a letter.

"You might want to see this" he said placing it on the table.

"What is it?' Christina asked picking up the letter before reading it out loud.

…...

* * *

 _Dear Christina._

 _Please meet us at Monster High at 4:00. Bring Shaggy and Scooby with you._

 _Love._

 _Draculaura. And Sibella._

… _..._

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Christina asked Shaggy as she put down the letter.

"I think we should go" Shaggy said.

"Well if you want to"

"I do"

"Then we will'

"Great"

Later at exactly four Shaggy, Christina and Scooby arrived at the school. When they went inside the halls were dark save for a sign that pointed them towards the catacombs. Christina was confused. Where were Draculaura and Sibella? Why was it so dark? What was going on? The three followed signs through the catacombs before finally stopping at a door..

"They must be in here" Christina said before opening the door.

The three stepped inside to discover the room was decorated in white lights and streamers. Everyone was there with smiles on their faces. Christina took in the sight with a look of awe on her face. That was until she saw her uncle standing at the front of the crowd. She crossed her arms in annoyance as he stepped forward.

"Hello Uncle Dracula" Christina greeted coldly.

"Hello Christina what do you think of your surprise?"

"I believe I said I wouldn't forgive you"

"Yes I remember but I am truly sorry and to show you how much I regret what I did I tried to find a cure for Shaggy"

"Did you?"

"No but I found a spell that will allow him to shift between human and werewolf"

"That would give him a normal life" Christina said in thought.

"There's a catch however"

"Which is?"

"He wouldn't be able to be human during a full moon"

Christina turned to Shaggy.

"What do you think?"

Shaggy thought. It would allow him to have a normal life. He could rejoin the gang. He'd et his life back.

"Okay"

Miss Grimwood came forwards.

"Close your eyes" she told Shaggy.

Shaggy did as he was told. As Miss Grimwood recited the spell Shaggy felt the magic wash over him. It engulfed him in warmth. Once the warm feeling vanished he heard Christina gasp.

"Open your eyes"

Shaggy opened his eyes and gladly found he was human again. In his happiness he picked Christina up and spun her around catching her off guard. Her surprise only lasted a moment however as she soon leaned in and kissed Shaggy. Everyone clapped as the fireworks lit up the room. Shaggy set Christina down and they turned to face the crowd who was still clapping.

"Thank you Uncle Dracula" Christina said giving her uncle a hug.

"You forgive me?"

"Yes"

Dracula was relieved.

…...

* * *

Soon everyone was enjoying themselves. Shaggy and Christina were talking to the rest of the gang.

"So do you think you'll be able to solve mystery's with us now?" Velma asked.

"Yes as long as Christina can come along" Shaggy replied.

"Of course she can"

"Then we're in" Shaggy said.

"Great"

Christina looked over and saw Jackson (Who'd put in ear plugs) watching them. Christina walked over to him and asked if he'd like to join them.

"Really?"

"Of course besides I think Velma would be happy to talk to you"

"Okay"

Soon Velma and Jackson were talking by themselves.

"How did you know he liked her?" Shaggy asked.

"You used to look at me the same way"

Shaggy could only laugh before pulling Christina in for a kiss.

…...

* * *

"We're so happy you're back" Draculaura said.

"I'm happy to be back" Christina replied.

"And I promise I'll never keep you apart from her" Shaggy added.

"You'd better take care of her" Clawdeen warned.

"Yeah or we'll make you pay" Cleo added.

"I promise I'll take care of her"

"Good"

"It's getting late we'd better go" Christina said noticing the time.

"After you"

Christina's friends and family welcomed Shaggy. Shaggy's friends were happy to have Christina join them and most importantly Shaggy and Christina loved each other.

They all lived Happily Ever After.

* * *

 **Big thanks to** DRAGONDAVE45 **for their help, please review.**


End file.
